¿Emabaque?
by Himesamy
Summary: Bueno este es mi primer one-shot luna. Trata de como los mugiwaras le explicaran a Luffy sobre el embarazan, si quieren saber que pasa entren :D


Bueno este es mi primer fic LuNa espero que les guste

Diclaimer: Los personajes de one piece no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Oda-sensei

Advertencias: Ortografía

Era un día más en el sunny hasta que...

-¡MONKEY D. LUFFY! ¡NO HUYAS COBARDE! -grito nami enojada persiguiendo a luffy

-nami no me mates por favor aún tengo mucho por que vivir -dijo asustado luffy, en realidad el no quería huir pero conocía muy bien a nami y sabía que lo podía aventar por la borda y ahogarse asi que su única salida era huir pero lo que no sabía era por que nami estaba enojada

Flash Back

Estaban todos desayunando excepto la navegante cuando entro la navegante no se ve a de muy buen humor

-Nami-swan el desayuno está listo -dijo el ero-cook es decir sanji con corazones en los ojos.

Nami lo ignoro y agarro un cuchillo en ese momento los mugiwaras tuvieron la impresion que pasaría algo malo

-nami estas bien -dijo ussop.

Nami no le contesto con cuchillo en mano se volteo y tenía una mirada de felicidad, tristeza y odio

-nami ¿qué raro hueles como...? -chopper no pudo terminar por que nami aventó el cuchillo hacia luffy que este gracias al haki pudo evitarlo

-¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA BRUJA? -grito zoro

-MONKEY D. LUFFY DATE POR MUERTO -grito nami y así fue que lo empezó a perseguir

Fin de Flash Back

-tranquila nami hablando se entiende la gente -decía ussop intentando calmar a nami lo cual fue inútil por que esta le lanzo un rayo de su Climac Tactil (no sé cómo se escribe)

-Robin sabes lo ¿qué pasa? -dijo zoro

-no kenshin-san nami no me comento que quería asesinar al el capitán -dijo robin

Cuando oyeron un grito de luffy todos corrieron para ver que Nami no asesinara a su capit n

-nami tranquila podemos solucionarlo solo no me mates -dec a luffy

-por tu sniff culpa estoy sniff así te sniff odio -decía nami entre sollozos

-¿qué te hice para que digas eso? -dijo molesto luffy por las palabras de nami ya que recordaba que hace una semana le dijo todo lo contrario

-por tu sniff culpa me pondré sniff gorda -decía nami llorando

Todos habían llegado donde estaban los dos pero lo que no entendían era por qué nami lloraba si hace un momento casi mata a su capitán

-¿de qué hablas nami? -dijo luffy

-¡QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA DE TI IMBECIL! -grito nami

Todos repito TODOS se quedaron como piedra hasta que un grito los hizo volver del trance

-NOOOO NAMI-SWAN -gritaba mientras lloraba sanji

-eso explica por qué hace una semana Nami olía igual a Luffy los dos se aparearon ¿verdad robin? -pregunto el reno con inocencia

-si -respondió sonrojada robin

-eso es SUPERR -dijo Franky en su pose súper

-luffy-san no sabía que estaba con nami-san y ¿de qué color son sus panties? -dijo brook recibiendo una patada de robin ya que nami seguía llorando

-¿qué demonios le hizo esa bruja a luffy? -pensó zoro

-¿luffy y nami? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? -se preguntaba ussop

Nami seguía llorando hasta que los brazos de luffy a abrazaron

-nami no llores sabes que odio que llores -le susurro luffy

-pero si lloro por tu culpa idiota -decía nami mientras seguía llorando

-tranquila nami lo resoveremos –decía luffy besándola en los labios TODOS a excepción de la pareja se quedaron como piedras (otra vez)

-nami-swan y ese sniff idiota sniff por que dios me odia -decía sanji

Los demás sonrieron al ver a su capitán feliz

-luffy sniff baka -decía nami abrazándolo agarrándolo de la camisa

Cuando nami dejo de llorar todos sus nakamas lo felicitaron (si Sanji también lo acepto ya que si ella es feliz el también)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-pero hay algo que no entiendo -dijo luffy

-¿qué pasa? -pregunto zoro

-¿qué es estar embarazada? -pregunto luffy con su habitual inocencia

Todos cayeron para atrás al estilo anime pero luego recordaron que era... Luffy

-significa que tendrán una cría -dijo chopper

-¿cría? -pregunto luffy

La respuesta de Chopper no funciono

-significa que tendrás que aguantar a un mini-luffy -dijo zoro

-otro yo... SUGOI -dijo sorprendido Luffy imaginándose a un yo de 7 años

La respuesta de Zoro tampoco funciono

-significa mi buen amigo que pasaras el resto de 9 meses teniendo que aguantar algo horrible, una mujer embarazada -decía ussop con lo último con una música aterradora de fondo

-no, eso da miedo -decía luffy imaginándose a una gigante nami matando un pequeño pueblo (al estilo Goxila)

La respuesta de Ussop DEFINITIVAMENTE NO

-significa luffy-san que nami-san tendrá un pequeño retoño -decía brook todos se sorprendieron por las palabras de brook

-¿reto...qué? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come? -bueno olvidamos que es luffy y no entiende

La respuesta de Brook No

-significa luffy-niichan que va a pasar algo SUPERR -decía franky en su pose súper

-SUGOI -dijo imaginándose a nami con una bandeja llena de Niku mientras le daba niku en la boca Nami no paraba de repetirle que ella siempre se quedaría con él y siempre le daría Niku y que el será el próximo rey de los piratas

La respuesta de Franky NO

-significa que nami-swan saldrá de ella algo hermoso bueno todo lo que nami-swan haga es hermoso -decía sanji con corazones en los ojos

-a nami le saldrá niku -pregunto luffy todos se golpearon con la palma de su mano su frente

La respuesta de Sanji NO

-veras luffy nami espera algo que... los dos hicieron -dijo robin

-nosotros hemos hecho muchas cosas juntos ¿que cosa espera nami? ¿meshi? -preguntaba luffy

La respuesta de Robin tampoco

-luffy estoy esperando un bebe -dijo nami

-¿un bebe? ¿Y cuando llega? -pregunto luffy

-en nueve meses -le respondió nami

-TANTO ¿no puede llegar ya? -pregunto luffy

-no, no puede llegar ya luffy tiene que formarse -dijo nami

-y... ¿de donde va a salir? -volvió a preguntar luffy

-bueno veras luffy primero los nueve meses va estar dentro de mí, en mi panza y luego va a salir por un lugar de mi cuerpo -dijo nami

-y ¿te va a doler? -pregunto luffy preocupado

-si pero el embarazo me va a ser muy feliz -dijo tocandose su vientre aun plano

-¿por qué? -pregunto luffy

-porque es nuestro hijo baka -dijo ella

-y vas a ser feliz con él no te vas a arrepentir -pregunto preocupado

-claro que no tonto yo te amo -dijo besándolo

-yo a ti nami también te amo -dijo luffy poniéndole su amado sombrero de paja

Bueno al final Luffy sería el Rey de los Piratas tendría SU Reina y también tendrían a su pequeño Príncipe Pirata toda una familia pirata

Nee creo que me quedo bien ¿Qué opinan?

Bueno déjenme un review

Ciao Ciao :D


End file.
